


Bewitched

by Darkorangecat (Calacious)



Category: General Hospital, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, caught kissing, story tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Darkorangecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco meets up with Maxie in the hallway at Hogwarts intending to break off the mandate that Snape has given him to watch out for her. Something else happens instead. Based on the AU created in Growing Up Spinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuchan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or "General Hospital" (Doris and Frank Hursley). This is a work of fiction based on the AU created in my story, "Growing up Spinelli".
> 
> A/N: Written as part of a Meme for ku_chyan on livejournal.

**Related to:[Growing up Spinelli](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4593057/chapters/10463856)**

He didn't know how she'd done it, bewitched him somehow, slipped him a love potion or hexed him as he passed her by in the corridor, but whatever the method, she'd managed to get under his skin like no one else had. It unnerved him. Left him with an itch that he couldn't quite scratch.

"Miss Jones," his lip curled up in a sneer as the blonde witch turned toward him. Her hair, silken as flower petals, spun and fanned about her face. Her blue eyes hardened and she returned the sneer seven-fold, turning her pert nose up at him as she did so. No one did haughty quite like Maxie Jones, and Draco felt his resolve dwindling as it was replaced by a begrudging respect for his Slytherin counterpart.

"Malfoy," her voice was knife-edged and he flinched imperceptibly. This was not going as he had envisioned it. As he desperately needed it to go. She was the one who was supposed to cringe or run from him in debased horror, not the other way around.

His stomach flipped and churned in an appalling fashion when Maxie raised an immaculate eyebrow as she tapped her foot waiting for him to speak. Blinking, he took a step back, keeping the faltering Slytherin sneer in place as he did so.

"Well?" She'd crossed her arms over her chest and was looking up at him with ill-veiled contempt. "I don't have all day, what is it you want?" Her words came out quick as rapid-fire. The clipped tone sent them reverberating off the stone walls of the nearly empty corridor.

He swallowed hard around the lump that had begun to swell in his throat. His mouth had gone dry and his palms sweaty. His heart hammered loudly, pummeling itself mercilessly against his chest. He was frozen to the spot and his thankfully empty stomach was doing crazy, dizzying somersaults.

Is this what he'd overheard Pansy and her girlfriends talking about in the common room the other day? Butterflies in the stomach? He shuddered as he recalled their conversation about the boys they liked and hastily brought his attention back to Maxie. Big mistake. Her sharp, blue eyes narrowed until he felt as though they were pinning him to the unrelenting wall behind him, and he took a second nervous step backwards, bumping into the cool stone wall. His stomach plummeted as though he were diving after the golden snitch in a game of Quidditch.

Maxie's mouth twisted downward and her brows furrowed in a rare moment of concern. "Are you all right Malfoy?" There was a hint of sympathy mixed with the almost ever-present suspicion in her dulcet voice and Draco blanched. She reached a diminutive hand toward him and placed it on his arm as if to steady him.

Draco's eyes followed her tiny, fairy-like figure as she stepped closer. Suddenly, claustrophobia claimed him, his head spun as his lungs fought and clawed for air. His lips parted to form the words he'd spent hours practicing in his dormitory, _Stay away from me. I don't care what Snape says. I'm not going to be traipsing about the castle after a simple, dirty mud-blood like you any longer._ They were lost on his lips, mere ghosts of his intentions. His heart continued to betray him as it beat loudly, hammering out a maddening, blood rushing from his head, melody that went against all he knew to be true about the wizarding world. The feel of her hand on his arm sent vibrating pulses through him and made all further thought about what was and was not right impossible.

An animalistic groan brewed deep inside him, escaping past his parted lips and he surged forward, his body pressing tight against Maxie's as he fell back against the wall, pulling her with him. He grasped her chin and tugged on it gently so that her face was upturned. Her eyes, no longer filled with contempt, were blue orbs of surprise and sparked with excitement.

Her breath hitched and Draco's smirk twisted into a half-sardonic smile as he drew her mouth up to his, pulling her up onto her tiptoes. Cocksure, he bent down so that their lips were barely touching. Her lips parted in response, causing her warm breath to brush against his lips, kindling a fire within him. He paused, suddenly unsure of himself. This was uncharted territory for him and he had no idea what to do next.

Maxie, eyes wide, mouth open, perched precariously on the tips of her toes, reached up and pulled Draco's head down so that his lips were flush against her own. His eyes widened in astonishment as he dropped his wand carelessly to the stone floor. Its clatter fell on deaf ears as his fumbling hands found their way, seemingly of their own accord to her petite waist, pulling her hips to his.

He closed his eyes as her tongue grazed his, causing an explosion of sensations which he could not, in his current state of flaring nerves and over stimulated feelings find the mental capacity to categorize. He felt lost and found all in one fell swoop as he deepened the kiss, tasting the honeyed vanilla of her lips and running his tongue along the soft velvet curve of her supple neck, eliciting a shiver which caused him to moan in response.

His hips jerked forward and Maxie fell into him, their bodies no longer separate, but one sinuously entwined entity as their mouths continued a harmonized tango of mutual exploration. Panting with longing, he gasped for air, removing his mouth from hers briefly before returning it to nibble tenderly at her bottom lip.

"Draco," her breathy voice wafted up to him and he captured her mouth with his own, drowning out all but the muted pounding of his heart.

"Mr. Malfoy," hot, humid breath accosted his ear as the silky voice spoke once again, much too loudly for its proximity, "Mr. Malfoy! Miss Jones!" The hissed words were spoken low so as not to carry. They held a note of urgency as though they'd been repeated more than once. Yet Draco could not bring himself to care, though somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew that this voice was not one which would suffer well being ignored.

"Move apart this instance!" The sharp voice commanded. A strong hand gripped his shoulder and pushed him away, rending Maxie from him.

Gulping for air, bereft of Maxie, cold assaulted him and he shivered, looking up into the angry, dark eyes of his Head of House.

"Miss Jones, straighten your robes and return to your dormitory at once. You are to come to my office in an hour's time, do not be late!" Snape's eyes did not leave Draco's though he barked orders at Maxie. Draco found that he could not hold his professor's steely gaze and he lowered his own gaze to the cobbled floor.

"Forty points from Slytherin," the Potions Master sneered. Draco flinched; Snape rarely took points from his own house.

"Sorry, sir," he muttered, "I…"

"You will serve detention with Filch for the next three nights," Snape plucked his wand from the floor and pressed it into his hand. "Mr. Malfoy," Draco met his professor's gaze head on, "it would behoove you, in the future, to comport yourself in a manner fitting your station and not cavort in the hallways with witches of lower standing than you."

Though he didn't know why, Snape's words sparked an unquenchable anger within him and he returned his professor's heated glare with one of his own, "How I conduct myself, and with whom, in the hallowed hallways of Hogwarts is of little concern to you Professor, other than as an authority figure who has to break things up. You've done your job admirably Professor, and now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." He brushed past his professor, unaware of the look of surprise mixed with admiration that graced the older man's features.

"Your detention starts this evening at seven Malfoy," the professor's voice trailed down the corridor after him.

Shrugging in response, Draco made his way down to the Slytherin common room. His lips, bruised, still tingled and tasted of Maxie.


End file.
